Tattoos!
by Skulldy1
Summary: The cutiemark crusaders find themselves wanting to get tattoos to fill their longing for cutiemarks


The Scootaloo is looking to find their cutiemarks.

Scootaloo: Hmmm. I wander where I could find my cutiemark. Hey! What's this?

She comes across a tattoo stand that flim and flam are running.

Flim: Wanna get a tattoo? Come on! Get a tattoo!

Scootaloo: Well, um… Ok! One tattoo!

Flam: Oops! (mocking noise) Sorry! Ya gotta be eighteen or older!

Scootaloo: (to herself) Ah, man! How am I gonna get my cutiemark?! (ghasps) Rainbowdash!

She sees rainbowdash and runs over to her.

Scootaloo: Hey Rainbowdash! Can you buy me a tattoo? You need to be eighteen or older.

Rainbowdash: Well, ok then. But it has to have my face on it! That way, I'll be famous!

Scootaloo: Ok!

They walk up to the parlor and ask for a tattoo of Dash's face. Scootaloo comes out with her brand new cutiemark, Rainbowdash's face. Next, she scooters down the street as all the other fillies ghasp in astonishment at scootaloo finally getting her cutiemark. Scoot's face looks proud. You can tell she thinks she's (all that) now. Scoot goes over to the treehouse. And climbs in.

Applebloom: (noticing the tattoo) Oh, hiya there, Scootaloo! What's that ya got there, a new cutiemark?

Scootaloo: Yeah, I got it today. (Quite proud looking)

Sweetiebell and Applebloom form a side conversation as Scootaloo doesn't notice to destracted by her own cutiemark.

Sweetiebell: Did Scootaloo just get a cutiemark?!

Applebloom: I think so. I can't believe she got hers, and we're still blankflanks!

Sweetiebell: I know! How could she?! Without us? We aught' ta go get our cutiemarks by ourselves!

They venture off, Sweetiebell and Applebloom, to find their special talent. Then, they come across the tattoo stand.

Flim: Hey, all you fillies! Come get your tattoos!

Applebloom: We'll take two please.

Flam: Ha! Ha! Ha! Haha! You can't get a tattoo! You need to be eighteen or older to make that discion!

Sweetiebell: Ah, man! How will we get our cutiemarks?!

Both: RAINBOWDASH!

They run over to Rainbow and ask her to buy them tattoos.

Dash: Oh, well, I'm a little low on cash. I just bought someone else a tattoo… Ok! But you guys are paying!

SB & AB: Ah, man!

They go to get their cutiemarks and come out with the stupidest tattoos ever. They show off their cutiemarks, everyone else ghasping in astonishment, and go to the treehouse.

Sweetiebell: Hey, Scootaloo! (Shoving her butt at Scoot)

Scootaloo: (looking nervous) Oh, ah, hey guys! You got, ah, your cutiema- arks too?

Applebloom: Yup! (also beginning to look nervous)

AB & SB form a side conversation again, Whispering.

Sweetiebell: Um, Applebloom, I'm a little nervous about how we just got tattoos.

Applebloom: Yeah, me too. I mean, Scoot got her cutiemark for real, and we just faked it. And also, aren't these permanent?

Sweetiebell: Yeah, and what happens when we ACTUALLY get our cutiemarks? Will they just not show, or will they like cross over the tattoos?

Applebloom: I think they'll just replace them and make the tattoos go away.

Scootaloo forms a side conversation with herself

Scoot: Ah, I was just bluffing and just got a tattoo! But the other two got ACTUAL cutiemarks?! I can't not feel guilty now!

Eventually, they all confess.

All: It was just a tattoo!

They all look at each other nervously. Then, they start to smile.

Scootaloo: Come on, let's go to Twilight and ask her how to remove these.

They all go to the library. They bang on the door and Twilight Sparkle lets them in.

Twilight: What is it, girls?

They explain.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! You didn't get them from flim and flam, did you?!

The crusaders look at each other.

Crusaders: Yeessss…

Twilight: Oh, no! This is bad! (She opens a book and reads it) Those tattoos carry great evil! You need help fast, before they suck you in!

Crusaders: SUCK US IN?!

Twilight: Quick! Go to Applejack! Hurry! She'll know what to do!

The crusaders hurry to Applejack's farm. But all of a sudden, Giant black tornados emerge from the tattoos and start sucking everything around it in!

Sweetiebell: Oh, no! This is terrible! We must hurry to Applejack! Oh, no! Scootaloo! Look! Apple bloom! She's been sucked in!

It shows Scoot's cutiemark and inside it, you can see a still frame Applebloom!

They quickly get to Applejack's farm.

Applejack: Oh, no! Not again! (She helps them get the tattoos removed and they're all fine.

The crusaders come out all in pain. Scootaloo writes a letter to princess celestia.

Letter: Dear princess celestia, I learned a lot today to never get a tattoo until I'm really sure I want one. Because removing tattoos, is VERY painful!


End file.
